


Warmth

by Sheikahwriter



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Hints of Dimitri and Claude but platonic, M/M, Mainly Dimitri and Byleth, Post Game, Spoilers, Timeskip, When everything is ok and happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 00:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheikahwriter/pseuds/Sheikahwriter
Summary: Claude is never one to wear his heart on his sleeve, but Dimitri has known him for long enough to tell when there's something on his mind.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably OOC but I needed food for my soul. It's just some pretty platonic Dimitri/Claude

Dimitri leaned down and placed a kiss on his child’s head. The softest of pecks, and he brushed his hair from his eyes. The long, blonde hair only reminded him of himself as a child, and he could only hope his experience would be different from his own. As he stepped out of his room to the hall, smiling at Byleth as he leaned down to receive a kiss from her, he knew it wouldn’t be.

“Claude’s not with you?”

She shook her head, “He said something about getting fresh air. A bit unlike him to not want to chat, don’t you think?”

It was fairly unusual for him to spend his time alone while visiting Faerghus. Usually he valued his time with the couple, especially the beloved Byleth. He was the one who would keep them awake at night with conversations and they would need to force him to sleep.

"I wonder what’s on his mind. May I?” he asked, knowing his wife wanted to sleep.

She nodded, “I wouldn’t have it another way. I’ll be in bed. Good night, my love.”

Dimitri touched her face one last time with his fingers, cherishing the softness of her skin against his. Yes...he was lucky. He would forever feel blessed to be able to share his life with her and their child, hopefully children in the future. They turned opposite directions, Dimitri heading outside to the chilly night.

And there he was. Claude was sitting on the edge of the balcony, staring out to the moon-lit sky, stars dancing all around.

“And what if I was to come up behind you and startle you? You know, balconies are meant to be stood on, not have your feet dangling over.”

Claude turned his head a bit, “Haha! Scare me? That’s funny, Dimitri. Of all our years together, you’ve managed it once, only because I thought I was going to die.”

“Right...I still am sorry for that.”

He shook his head, “Ah, nah it’s in the past. I don’t hold it against you, and I never did.”

Dimitri rested his hands on the stoney barrier between him and the sky, ready to change the subject. “I must hand it to you, Claude. You surely know how to tire out Lambert,” he chuckled. “I have yet to see him as happy as he is with you in any other situation.”

He smiled, “Well, it helps that I’m not the one disciplining him. But, I doubt you guys have that problem anyway, he’s such a nice kid…”

“Thank you, I only wish to make him happy.”

There was silence in the air, something that was unusual to exist when Claude von Riegan was present. Despite his calm exterior, Dimitri could tell something was eating away at him, and it had been for a while now. It wasn’t obvious at all, in fact, Dimitri didn’t start paying attention until Byleth said something. But there was something in his eyes that sparked something other than joy.

“Claude, is there something on your mind?”

He shook his head, “Nah, the cold air...just not used to it…”

He could feel the king staring him down with his one eye. As good as Claude was at hiding things, there would come a point where he could no longer hold his exterior in front of his oldest friend.

Yeah, there was no getting out of this one. He let out a sigh. “You’ve spent so many years with me you can tell now, huh? Used to never be that way,” he let a weak smile wash across his face, his eyes showing some discomfort. “I just want to talk.”

Dimitri nodded, putting his hand on his chin, “Of course, I’m here for you. Unless...maybe it would be better suited for Byleth. You don’t want advice, do you?”

He shook his head, looking at his hands in his lap. “No, I want to talk to you.”

For what felt like the first time since he first held his child, Dimitri saw anxiousness in his eyes. He focused on the sky in front of him, not being able to bear to look at his friend beside him.

“You know, back then, when Byleth first showed up, I wanted her to join my house so bad. I was so desperate for her, especially when I got to see what she could do. I mean, wielding the Sword of the Creator, becoming the next archbishop. Who wouldn’t have wanted her at their side? I was so upset….”

He brought his hands together and put them in his lap, “I was jealous. I was jealous that you got to spend so much time with her, and I guess also that she got to spend so much time with you, in a way. I was jealous of her, too. She felt so welcomed, everyone instantly loved her. I was young, but still as those years passed, I was still upset...I still wish she would have picked me over you. But I think about what possibly could have been avoided if she was with me.”

He paused, furrowing his brow, “But then I think about what couldn’t have been avoided. How you were so...lost and broken, and she pulled you out of that. She fixed you. Completely turned you around to realize your life has meaning.”

“Wow, talking about this sure is strange. You still with me?” he chuckled nervously.

Dimitri only nodded, listening intently to his friend.

“Dimitri, I’ve felt left out my entire life. I still do, in fact. Almyra is still getting used to a mixed king, and I’m still getting used to being their king. I just want to say...despite all of my feelings that were built up inside of me in the past, I appreciate you and Byleth in my life more and more every day. As much as I love to pull pranks and joke with my court, no one appreciates it or understands me as much as you do.”

“Claude--”

“Hey, stop I’m not done,” he waved his hand. “I wanted to give you something. Your family...mainly Lambert. I really, really would love little Lamby to have him.”

Claude kicked his legs over back to beside Dimitri, standing up. He dug in his pocket, taking out a nail file, and held it out to Dimitri.

He furrowed his brow, keeping a smile on his face, “O-oh! A...a file. Claude...you didn’t have to!”

The foreign king chuckled, “Geez, I knew you’d have a great reaction to it! Actually, it’s for the Wyvern.”

“Wyvern...” he breathed.

“Yes. Mine has been raising her litter and it’s almost time for the Almyrans raise them and breed more since the white one is dying out. But...I want you to have one...I want Lambert to raise him. Thanks to my Wyvern, I never felt alone. I can’t be here all the time for your son, but maybe--”

He felt a firm embrace around him, Claude returning the gesture after a moment of thinking. He patted his back, “Okay, your royalness...careful now…I’m no hugger.”

Dimitri's mind raced. A white Wyvern, something that so few people had, Claude was the only one in Fodlan to currently own one. It was such a celebration of the Almyran culture, he almost felt wrong for accepting it.

Dimitri released him, holding his arms for a moment. “If you’re sure...we gladly accept this gift. And I promise Lambert will forever watch him and grow with him.”

Claude nodded, “Yeah, I do.” He held out the nail file again, “You’ll actually need this, you know.”

Dimitri, laughed, taking it from his hand. “It’s funny you have a gift for us, because I actually have one for you.”

“Thank Fodlan, I love gifts. I’m expecting only the best from you, your kingliness,” he snickered.

“Claude, I want to give the Leicester Alliance back to you.”

Claude slapped his knee, “Ha! Your highness your jokes are getting better and better!”

Dimitri shook his head, “Don’t laugh. I’ve been thinking long and hard about this and discussed it with Byleth, and there would be no better way than to form a bond between the two kingdoms you care about unless the same ruler is under them. You have the blood of both countries in you, it only makes sense if you rule them both.”

He brought his hands together, nervously almost, “Beside, I want to work with you. I want to form a bond between our lands, and you know the Alliance better than I ever could. I know it was once ours, but the Kingdom of Faergheus was once part of the Empire, so your reasoning is invalid. I believe it’s only fair.”

Claude sighed, putting his elbow down on the barrier, his head onto his hand, “Dammit, I really thought the Wyvern was the best gift ever…”

The king smiled, “So, you accept?”

“If you really really want me to have it back...yeah. I’ll take it off your hands if you’re that tired of everyone already,” he rolled his eyes in a sarcastic manner.

He chuckled, “We’ll do the papers tomorrow! I’m so excited for you, Claude. Thank you...I wish to work with you more to unite the world.”

Claude was silent, his eyes fixed onto the moon. There was a calmness in the air now, the gentle breeze blowing through their hair. For once in a long time, Claude breathed easily.

“Dimitri, I think I love you.”

“Excuse me?”

“You know, like, a friend. You’re such a good friend...I never felt so close to a friend before. I never genuinely felt...like...someone cared this much for me.”

“But your classmates, your friends…”

He shrugged, “I could never trust anyone. I never told anyone who I was. I can finally embrace that and don't feel ashamed. But when it came to you, you emit such a caring energy, I felt welcomed.”

“Claude...our eyes have seen different things, but I wonder how similar we truly are deep down.”

He sighed, putting his hand to his head, “Oh lord, I made the mistake of opening up. You know what, I feel a little sick I--”

Dimitri didn’t let him finish, and instead wrapped him into another embrace.

“I love you, too.”

He put his hand onto Claude’s head to bury him into his coat.

As cold as the armor was, Claude felt warm. His hands ran through the fur pelt, and he closed his eyes and rested his head into him. For once, he felt secure and safe. And who knew it would be in the embrace of someone who had previously tried to kill him. His hands clutched the fur, wanting to hold on, never feeling this emotion before.

Claude heard the king breath with a slight hiccup, and his eyes widened. “You’re...crying…Mitri?”

“I’m so happy. I’m so happy I can listen to you speak and that we’re here right now. I’m looking forward to a world where we stay together like the friends we are. I look forward to keeping you in my life for as long as I possibly can.”

Claude closed his eyes, his heart racing in his chest as the wave of emotions crashed onto him like never before. “Me too, Dimitri. Me too.”

Dimitri released him, using his hands to rub the tears from his eyes, “We should rest now. We have quite the announcement for tomorrow, don’t you think?”

He nodded, “Yeah, it is pretty big actually. You know, since we’ll be closer, I’m expecting you to use my place as a nice beach house, yeah? I wouldn’t mind some swimming parties every now and then.

I’m sure you’re dying to see Byleth in a bikini. And hey, I wouldn’t mind seeing both of you in a little less than furry coats all the time.”

Dimitri rolled his eyes, “Are you really flirting with me? I give you back the Alliance and you want more?”

He shrugged, following the king inside, “Hey, just trying to see if you have any more gifts for me. You know, I am quite the cuddler in bed. I would just love to be between your and your wife--”

“Good night, Claude.”

Dimitri sat in his bed, noticing his son had joined in with his wife. He took the nail file from his pocket and placed it on the table beside him, feeling lucky to share such moments with people he loved.


End file.
